


I've Got You

by evelynIttor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, how ellen got into hunting, pre jo, we're going to have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen’s got something to say. And nobody knows anything about babies. Cotton Candy bingo from prompt Back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

"I don't know how to say this." 

"Say what?" Bill took a huge bite of his burger, juices dripping out of his mouth and sliding down his face and hands. Between the sight of his half chewed food and smell of fresh bacon in the air, Ellen wasn't sure how she was keeping everything in her stomach where it belonged.

"Are you sure you don't want something?" Bill gestured to the plastic covered menu on the table. "We've gotta get to Omaha by tonight,we're not gonna have time to stop again and you're going to be hungry."

Ellen shook her head and clenched the paper napkin tighter in her hands, pulling apart into two messy pieces. "That's just it. I can't come with you."

That got his attention. Bill put his disgustingly juicy burger down and reached a hand out for her to hold. "What's this about?" They'd been married for three years now, eloping the night after he saved her and her parents from that thing that wasn't her sister anymore.

"Did you hear from your mom again?"

Ellen shook her head. She had been the one to call her mother, to beg to be allowed to come home. She couldn't do this anymore, as much as she loved Bill, as much as she loved this life. This was not right and she couldn't keep doing it, not now.

"I'm pregnant." Ellen said, her voice small and weak. 

"Oh." Bill's hand tightened around hers. "Really?"

"Yes really." Ellen looked up at him, tears bubbling her eyes.

"Are you leaving me?" Bill asked her, his voice low.

"What? No! Not like that." 

"Is it mine?"

"Yes! What's wrong with you?" Ellen pulled her hand out of his hand and placed it on the gun tucked into her front of her jeans. "What the hell is wrong with you? Accusing me of something like that."

Bill put his hands up. "Sorry, sorry. I was just wondering. Why else would you leave me? Especially when there's going to be a baby in the picture. Wouldn't it be easier if we were together? If I had your back?"

"You're an idiot." Ellen growled. "I can't do this with a baby. I called my mom last night, to see if there's space for me there. I'm going to take the bus home, I've got a ticket for tomorrow."

"Ellen, lots of hunters have kids." 

"Really, name one?" 

Bill shrugged. "Ah, well-"

"See, it's not exactly easy." Ellen thought back to all the nights that they'd roughed it in the pickup, of all the days that they'd gone hungry waiting for the new credit cards to arrive when there was no one around to scam out of their hard earned cash. "Do you really want to raise a kid in the back of our truck Bill?"

The idiot actually had the nerve to smile at that. "A new Harvelle hunter. I could teach him to shoot and you could show him how to make silver bullets and how to read. We could use a third person on our hunts."

"A baby can't have your back stupid." Ellen pulled a piece of lettuce out of his burger, she was hungry now. "It takes years for babies to be useful. He isn't going to be able to hold a gun, he isn't even going to be able to hold his head up! I had a little sister, I know how useless babies are."

“So we’ll take break.” Bill shrugged. “I mean, we don’t have to stop hunting right now, but in a couple months, we’ll settle down. Find a place to stay, some real jobs. And then, when the baby’s old enough, we’ll hit the open road.”

“You’re not going to do that.” 

“Of course I am! I love you Ellen.” Bill pushed his burger over to her. She might as well have the whole thing if she was going to pick it apart piece by piece.

“Then we need to be done now.” Ellen dug into the burger and oh, it tasted heavenly, she was so hungry. “I can’t get hurt, I can’t get thrown around anymore. Something could happen.”  
Bill frowned for a moment. “Okay. We’ll make some calls, we’ll find someone to go to Omaha and I don’t know. Do you want to live here?”

Ellen choked on her mouthful of burger. “Seriously? I guess this is it then. But we’re not living here. Let’s just keep driving until we find some place with fewer rats and more job openings.”

“Sure.” Bill put a couple bills down on the table and wrapped an arm around her as they left the diner. “We’re married, remember? I told you that I’d always have your back.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that time I hit yours.” She returned his embrace with one of her own, her hand resting on the scarred patch of skin where her first shotgun blast had caught him, just below his right shoulder blade.


End file.
